


Date in the Fade

by petitnuage



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Kisses, The Fade, date in the fade, kissing in the fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitnuage/pseuds/petitnuage
Summary: Written for a friend on Twitter !!





	Date in the Fade

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend on Twitter !!

Being with Solas was… interesting, refreshing even. But also new and vaguely terrifying. Lavellan never took the time to document herself on love, on relationships, on whatever was between them. She didn’t think it would be useful, but right now, she started regretting not having any knowledge on this matter.   
But would it really helped ? Solas made her nervous simply with the looks, the smiles he gave her, and while she may be lacking knowledge about love, she was no fool and she knew he didnt share those with anyone but her.   
Lavellan had learnt that he was a very caring man. They had exchanged books, but then he started giving more and more thoughtful gifts. From little notes between the pages of the books he gave her to elven relics, which he claimed he had found during one of his explorations out of Skyhold. She hadn't question it.  
However tonight, he had something planned. She didn't know what yet but she could tell by just looking at his eyes, glimmering with delight and playfulness.   
He didn't give her any information, he simply asked her to meet him in the fade tonight, and she was so taken aback, she simply nodded. She didn't know why he seemed so eager, but she figured he wanted to share more of his knowledge, about his adventures in the fade, and it almost made ber impatient.  
And so they did meet in the fade, at his request. But it wasn't a place Lavellan recognized. It was very idyllic, and she was certain she never came here. She didn't remember the path formed with smooth rocks, surrounded by majestic trees and lit up with lanterns. She didn't know where this path led up to and it made her nervous. But Solas softly took her hand in his and she felt a wave of relief wash over her. He led her down to the path and she gasped when she saw spirits wandering around a table set up for two, for Solas and her, with candles, and flowers and everything. It was the most cliché thing she ever saw in her life, like something out of Varric's novel. But she kept staring at the table and playing nervously with her rings, as she didn't know what to do with herself.

" Solas… I don't know what to say. "  
" Don't say anything, then. " And as he told her that, he pulled up a chair for her and once she was comfortably sitting, she finally let herself relax.   
And Solas started talking and Lavellan drank his every word. Never had she met a man so interesting, so articulate and a tiny voice in her mind kept whispering to her that they were meant to be. The spirits brought them food-- there were plates and silverware of course, but neither of them ate anything. He had many things to tell her and she was willing to listen until he ran out of things to say.   
It felt like they talked for hours, but they didn't mind. They enjoyed each other's presence a great deal-- maybe more than just enjoy. And Solas' experiences were a great source of inspiration and knowledge. Although Lavellan felt embarrassed about the fact that she rather enjoyed listening to his voice. He always spoke in a calm tone, without hesitation and he always thought about his word carefully before talking and at his sides, she wasn't the Herald of Andraste, nor the Inquisitor, she felt like herself and while he respected her a lot, she knew he saw her as a friend, but she hoped he saw her as more than that too.   
Once they deemed their dinner was over, they got up at the same time and before she could thank him for his time, he pressed a delicate kiss on the corner of her lips. It surprised her so much that she closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she was back in her bed, still feeling the ghost of his lips against her skin and with a tingly feeling of happiness that made her heart ridiculously pound.


End file.
